jealous
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon,Emily, Summer and Sasha are on a road trip Damon gets jealous when a guy tries to start flirting with Emily


Are we there yet?" Asked Summer in a whinning tone.

"Babe you've literally asked me that about five times within the past ten minutes. The answer is still no." Said Sasha.

"Well we're lost!" Sasha sighed.

"We're not lost." Sasha answered back.

"And you've said that literally five times in the past ten minutes." She fired back.

"I'm with Summer on this one guys, we're definitely lost. We've gone in circles three times." Emily agreed.

"Ok Sasha just pull over and I'll check the gps." Damon added.

"I'm gonna pull over at that gas station."

"That's fine."

The guys sat in the car trying to figure out the directions. While the girls went inside to buy some snacks.

"Bro we're never gonna make it to this event in time if we don't figure this out right now. "Sasha complained.

"I'm trying Sasha but this stupid gps isn't getting signal."

"Well hurry it looks like it's gonna rain."

"Where even are we?"

"I don't know but we need to get somewhere before Summer continues to whine."

"I'm gonna go inside and get snacks."

Damon walks inside and sees the girls.

"Hey the gps isn't picking up signal and we don't know what to do."

"Great." Summer mumbled.

"Why don't we ask someone in here if they know the directions?" Emily asked.

"I guess so." Damon said.

Emily walked up to the cute guy standing behind the counter.

"Um excuse me."

"Hi, what can I help you with?"

"Um we've seem to have gotten lost and we're trying to get to the Fairdale Lodge for a gala tonight. Would you possibly know how to get there?" She asked politely.

"Just a matter of fact I do. He winked at Emily .

The cute guy pulled out his phone to show Emily some directions. He seemed very flirtatious with her. Damon didn't like it. He started to get mad at both the guy and Emily .  
Why Emily? Because she isn't saying anything to make the guy stop.

After they received the directions, all three walked back to the car and they were on their way. Damon was silent but Emily can tell he's upset but about what?

"My love…?"

Nothing.

"Babe…?"

Nothing again. She looks at Summer and she seems just as confused.

"Damon?!"

"What Emily ?"

"Are you ok?"

"…Yup"

She knew he was lying but she didn't push any further. She looked out the window and saw all the dark clouds, then it started to pour.

"Uh, Sasha I think we should pull over."

"Nah Emily we're almost there."

"Babe I agree with Emily we still have almost an hour until we get there. Just pull over, this is dangerous weather to be driving in."

"Girls it's fine just keep going Sasha." Damon added.

"The guy back at the gas station said when it rains the roads start to flood." Emily says.

"Oh so because the guy at the gas station said it we should listen to him!" Damon yelled

"What is your problem?!"

"Did you not see how that guy was flirting with you?!"

"No I wasn't, I was busy getting directions."

"Oh please Emily."

"Oh please nothing Damon. I was doing what you couldn't do."

Neither one of them couldn't believe she said that.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to pull over, the roads are blocked." Sasha said.

"Find a parking spot, we'll just sit in here." Damon sighed.

It's been a long day, they've been driving since ten in the morning. The gala doesn't start until seven-thirty and its five o'clock now.

Damon can't help that he's a overprotective person, especially when it comes to Emily. He wouldn't be afraid to admit that he gets very jealous.

" I need to lay down in going to the back seat." He said.

He climbs to the third row in their car. Sasha turns off the car to save gas. So now they have no heat, it's pouring outside, and they have to drive another hour to get to the gala on time.

"Summer come sit up here with me."

Summer climbs to the front and snuggles with Sasha in his seat.

Emily felt alone. Damon felt alone.  
She looks behind her and sees Damon staring right at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Come here." He said with open arms.

She climbed to the back and jumped right into his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm such a jealous and overprotective boyfriend. I just don't want to see another guy looking at you or flirting with you."

"I understand and I'm ok with you being like that. I'd react the same way if the roles were reversed."

They cuddled until the rain cleared and they were once again on their way. Walking into their hotel, then into the gala hand in hand.


End file.
